


Bryce and His Ben

by Epsilon_Stark2000



Series: The WCU [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Filimng, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Skateboarding, The Astronauts - Freeform, True Love, blowjob, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000
Summary: A Spin-off to The Wonder Boys, this Story takes place during the filming of the TV Series Astronauts and Bryce falls for a cute Co-Star once again this time in the form of Ben Daon
Relationships: Ben Andrusco-Daon/Bryce Gheisar, Ben Andrusco-Daon/Elle McKinnon, Bryce Gheisar/Noah Jupe/Jacob Tremblay, Miya Chec/Bryce Gheisar (One Sided)
Series: The WCU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185203
Kudos: 2





	1. The Astronauts

February 10th 2020

Bryce awakens shirtless in his shared bed with his two boyfriends Noah Jupe and Jacob Tremblay .

Noah: Ugh why you up so early baby 

Bryce: Oh Noah, don't worry It's probably not gonna happen

Noah: What?

Bryce: Well there is like the this Nickelodeon Show I tried out for If I got the part I find out today

Noah: Oh I know you got it

Bryce: Thanks but I doubt it I heard this cute blonde boy tried out for the part 

Noah: Who?

Bryce: A newcomer called Walker Bryant 

Noah: Baby don't be down on yourself your already a movie star and if they are bloody smart they will use that name recognition to there advantage

Bryce: You can say just about anything with that Accent and It sounds legit

Noah: Oh I know (starts making out with him)

Jacob: (pissed) can you two shut the fuck up it's like (looks at his phone) 8am what do you think I am some Normal kid no I'm Jacob Tremblay 

Bryce: Your so full of it J (play punches him)

Jacob: mmm yea I'd rather be full of you (kisses him)

Bryce: Go back to bed you two 

Noah: Ight don't have to ask me twice mate (he snuggles up to Jacob) 

Bryce: (smiles and goes out to their living room)

The Three Movie stars lived in a quaint apartment they bought in Upper LA although they don't spend a ton of time there, the trio romance worked for them they were not fully exclusive but mostly and they didn't always spend time together the three did have their separate projects which Bryce was hoping was what he was in for as he worked out gotta keep his figure. 

(soon after)

Bryce: (doing pushup's) 998, 999, 1000 (stops to breathe) woooo gotta feel that burn 

(his phone rings)

Bryce: (shocked answers) Hello, this is He

Noah and Jacob: (exit the room and look at him)

Bryce: Yes, YES, YES OKAY. FRIDAY I'll be there!!!!Thank you so much

Noah: Well?

Bryce: I got the part!!!!! 

Jacob: Wooooooo!!

(they all hug and then kiss so happy for Bryce)

February 13th 2020

Bryce: (shows up to set) This is it 

Brian: Bryce welcome to the set 

Bryce: Your....

Brian: Jack Dylan Grazers dad yes 

Bryce: Well I'm glad to be here 

Brian: Well come meet the cast 

Bryce: Okay 

(soon after)

Brian: Hey Guys meet Bryce aka Elliott 

Keith: YO your Jacobs dude 

Bryce: Yeah we met (shakes his hand) 

Miya: (flicks her hair) Why Hello there I'm the star of the show and you are my main co-star that means we are going to get very close (winks)

Bryce: Yeah sick (fist bumps her) and your 

Kayden: Kayden or Kay (on her phone) I'm here to get a pay check not make friends 

Bryce: Noted 

Brian: Oh Finally he's here

Bryce: Who

Brian: (brings him in) Your final co-star 

Ben: (smiles) HI I'm Ben Daon everyone 

Bryce: (Instantly invested) Oh my 

Ben: Oh my god.....your Bryce Gheisar!!!! 

Bryce: You know who I am 

Ben: OH YES I LOVE YOU.....uh your Work 

Bryce: (shakes his hand) Well I'm glad to meet a fan 

Ben: I'm so excited to work with you dude!!!!

Bryce: Me too Ben, Me too (has the biggest smile)

There we have it a New Addition to the WCU I hope you like It Let me know thoughts in the comment section down below thanks

-Epsilon


	2. Crushing

February 28th 2020

(filming the show)

Ben: WOW THAT WAS A GREAT SHOOT DUDE

Bryce: Thanks (bro hugs him)

Ben: (doesn't let go)

Bryce: Ben

Ben: Oh sorry bud

Bryce: Hey don't sweat it (pats him on the back and walks off)

Ben: (just watches him walk off) He's so dreamy 

Miya: (hears that) Hey Ben can we talk

Ben: Of course!!! 

Miya: (pulls him aside) He's mine got it 

Ben: What are you

Miya: Don't play dumb with me Daon you don't stand a chance because your a boy and boys aren't supposed to like other boys and we both know Bryce knows that so stop fagging and fuck a pussy why don't you 

Ben: You offering 

Miya: What no your gay 

Ben: Bisexual actually you shallow bitch, I wouldn't fuck you anyway I'm way to good for you (smirks)

Miya: How dare you I am the star!!!!

Ben: Go on then get me fired and I'll expose you for the Bi-ingnorant Homophobic piece of shit you are and they'll fire you in a heart beat 

Miya: they will fire you for being Gay!!

Ben: BI and no that would be such a PR nightmare imagine the uproar 

Miya: Ugh just stay away from Bryce!!!

Ben: Make me bitch (drops a figurative mic)

Miya: (flips her hair and walks off)

Ben: Bitch.....but she is right no way he rolls my way he's way to hot to be into guys (sighs) 

Bryce: (laughing with Keith) 

Ben: Oh Bryce

Bryce: Yeah Ben

Ben: Huh 

Bryce: You said my name dude

Ben: Uh Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to hang out do you board 

Bryce: Yeah I'm in 

Ben: Ight this Saturday 

Bryce: Sounds like a plan (bro hugs him) 

Ben: It's a date!

Bryce: (smiles)

Ben: I mean 

Bryce: I know.....(kisses his cheek) goodnight Ben

Ben: (shocked as he leaves) good night Bryce

Ooope We have a little kiss and some drama hope you are enjoying

-Epsilon


	3. Skate Date

March 3rd 2020

Bryce: (walks into the Skate Park) Yooooo what's up 

Ben: Yooooooo (they bro hug)

Bryce: So skating huh this is like what you do for fun

Ben: Yeah I love skating it's my passion besides acting of course when I'm on the board I just feel alive 

Bryce: I used to a lot me and my brother would but I haven't really recently 

Ben: Oh that's awesome are you and your brother close 

Bryce: No, not all....after my dad left he started (tears up)

Ben: Omg Hey you don't have too talk about it 

Bryce: (wipes his tears) yeah thanks let's skate bro 

Ben: Yeah Let's go dude 

(20 minuets in Bryce pulls of his shirt)

Ben: Oh my (staring at is abs) 

Bryce: It's awfully hot for March

Ben: I think I will join you (takes off his shirt)

Bryce: Not bad at all Ben

Ben: thanks (still staring)

Bryce: You can touch um

Ben: (rubs them) oh Wow

Bryce: May I 

Ben: Yeah

Bryce: (rubs his chest) Nice 

Ben: thank you 

Bryce: of course, shall we continue 

Ben: We shall

(they resume skating)

(1 hour later) 

Ben: Bryce you got some sweet tricks 

Bryce: Dude your one to talk that was sick 

Ben: Awe Thanks (they bro hug....it turns into a proper hug) mmmmm

Bryce: Ben your amazing

Ben: Thanks.....can I be honest

Bryce: Of course 

Ben: When I said, this is a date......I was kinda hoping it was

Bryce: Oh Ben

Ben: I know your straight and I was stupid to ever think someone as hot as you could ever love a guy and beyond that a nerdy one like me no one likes me I'm pathetic

Bryce: Ben 

Ben: You don't have too say anything

Bryce: (hesitates) your right I don't 

Ben: What do you.....

Bryce: (kisses him)

Ben: (kisses him back)

Ooooooh

-Epsilon


	4. Defending Ben

March 12th 2020 

After there "date" in the park and Kiss they have been almost insepreaple and people are picking up on it

Bryce: That was a great shot Ben (embraces him tightly) 

Ben: (embraces him back) Awe thanks

Bryce: Really you Ben are the Heart and Soul of the show

Ben: and your the certified hottie of the show 

Bryce: (blushes) thanks

Kayden: are you two about to kiss 

Keith: Get on with it 

Ben: What!!!

Bryce: No of course we are not gonna Kiss that's 

Miya: Insane

Bryce: Exactly thank you

Miya: That's right It's Insane because our sexy friend here Bryce is not about that life unlike Ben would like 

Ben: Shut up

Miya: Time to get over it Ben Bryce isn't a fag like you he doesn't want kiss you he doesn't wanna make out or date you, he doesn't want you to suck him off and he doesn't wanna make gay love to you cause he's straight!!!! GOT IT HE ENJOYS VAGINA NOT COCK (in his face) YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU PATHETICH UGLY BITCH ASS FAGGOT!!!!!!!!!!

Ben: (can't say anything)

Miya: Yeah that'd right can it bitch now Bryce (flips her hair) I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date

Bryce: (slaps her hard)

Miya: (shocked) HOW DARE YOU 

Bryce: How dare I NO HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU CAN'T SPEAK FOR ME YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE AND THEN YOU INSULT BEN

Miya: Well yes he's a fag (laughs)

Bryce: Bitch guess what......I LIKE COCK I'M GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miya: Bryce your being silly 

Ben: (chippers up with that) NO he's not you just got called out bitch that's what happened (Bryce wraps his arm around him) AND for your information....I'm fucking Bisexual you ignorant pompous bitch I LIKE THE WAP!!!!!!!!!! I also Enjoy cock though 

Miya: Impossible!! BRYCE

Bryce: NO, our friendship is TERMINATED 

Miya: So what is he huh YOUR BOYFRIEND HUH FREAK

Bryce: NO, but I do care about him (takes his hand more than he knows)

Ben: (tears up) Bryce

Bryce: Come Here you (pulls him into a passionate kiss)

Ben: (kisses him back)

Miya: I'm gonna be sick

(they just continue to make out in front of everyone)

Kayden: I'm with you girl

Keith: Enough you two let's leave them alone 

Miya: FREAKS!!!!!!!

Ben: Thank you Bryce

Bryce: For What 

Ben: Sticking up for me

Bryce: I should have even sooner

Ben: You did everything right 

(they resume making out, Bryce shoves ben against the wall things get heated)

Bryce: Shall we uh take this to my trailer 

Ben: I love that idea

Bryce: (picks him up) Let's do it 

Ooooooh things are getting heated

-Epsilon


	5. Lovers

March 12th 2020

Ben: Is your trailer bigger than mine

Bryce: Uh Maybe are you really concerned about that right now 

Ben: Nope (they resume making out)

Bryce pulls off his shirt instantly arousing Ben who follows suit as he pushed on to a bed and Bryce mounts him and begins grinding his crotch to his and they make out deeper and more passionately, Bryce begins hickeying his younger lovers neck causing Ben to moan Bryce's name which turned on Bryce Immensely, at this point clothing became futile and they were removed Bryce was very impressed By Ben's 8 inch cut cock and Ben was just drooling over Bryce's Massive 10 inch Cut cock Ben Instantly went to work deepthroating the cock. Bryce loved how good he was at it he might be slightly better then Jacob and or Noah but he pushed them out his mind and focused on his Canadian boo Ben loved sucking cock he had been for years older co-stars liked to force him but this wasn't forced this was true this was love he could tell. Bryce really did care for this boy he really did he was one of the sweetest most talented boys he has ever met and him sucking his dick brought him boy joy then anything it was at this point Bryce gave Ben his turn and started sucking his big dick. Ben had never been sucked so this feeling was exhilarating and Bryce knew exactly how to work his cock and Ben was loving every second of this what he did not expect was for Bryce to start eating his ass out most boys don't do that they just shove it in but this show that Bryce is diffrent Bryce is loving and Caring unlike most. Soon after Bryce lined up his big cock with Ben's hole and began slowly thrusting in and out causing such pleasure they couldn't help but moan each others name the lust and love filled the air as the young actors showed their passion for one another in the most intimant of ways. This would go on for a few hours neither wanting this too end but they could no longer hold it as Bryce filled Ben's ass with his baby juices causing Ben to release as well. 

Ben: That was amazing Bryce

Bryce: I know right now recover cutie cuz we are going to do it again in the shower

Ben: Oh are we now

Bryce: Yes we are (kisses him extremely passionately)

Ben: (kisses him back)

These two would go on to have frequent sex during the remainder of filming

May 1st 2020

Ben: That's a wrap 

Bryce: You did so good dude 

Ben: Almost as good as you 

Bryce: Awe (embraces him tightly)

Ben: I love you Bryce

Bryce: I love you too Ben (kisses him)

Ben: (kisses him back)

Bryce: I'd like yo to meet some guys 

Ben: Oh Okay 

(Bryce leads him outside where Noah Jupe and Jacob Tremblay are stood)

Ben: Oh My god I'm such fans!!!!

Jacob: Awe (hugs him)

Noah: Glad to meet a fan mate (hugs him)

Ben: Did you call um up just for me babe

Bryce: um no they where coming to watch me 

Ben: Oh like good friends 

Noah: You haven't bloody told him

Bryce: I didn't have the heart!

Jacob: You have to tell him

Ben: (scared) tell me what

Noah: We will leave you too it

Jacob: Let's go say hi to Keith 

(they leave)

Ben: Bryce what are they talking about

Bryce: Jacob and Noah.....are my boyfriends 

Ben: (tears up) your what!

Bryce: (tearing up) Boyfriends okay we have been together since Wonder! it's an open relationship though we are allowed to fool around 

Ben: (crying) fooling around is that all it was!

Bryce: (crying) No Ben....It wasn't.....I mean I wanted it to be I never planned for (crying)

Ben: What huh

Bryce: To Fall in love

Ben: (sighs) If you loved me why'd you lie to me

Bryce: I didn't but 

Ben: You didn't tell me you had not one but TWO BOYFRIENDS NOT TO MENTION WAY HOTTER THEN ME

Bryce: STOP IT YOUR AMAZING (embraces him)

Ben: (shoves him away) I FEEL LIKE A WHORE BRYCE, A MISTRESS

Bryce: Your not I promise 

Ben: WHAT DID YOU THINK I'D JUST BE OKAY WITH IT ID JUST JOIN YOUR TRIO HUH WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO HUH START A CULT DO YOU NEED WORSHIPED BRYCE!!!

Bryce: (crying hard) No no no nothing like that I didn't plan to fall in love with you but I did! I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to hurt you 

Ben: By not telling me you did worse than hurt me Bryce....you broke my heart 

Bryce: Ben (breaks down crying)

Ben: Save your tears you have no one to blame but yourself (he runs off)

Bryce: BEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (collapses to the ground crying) 

Jacob and Noah: (see this and run to him and embrace him tightly)

Bryce: BEN I AM SO SORRY!!!

(in his trailer) 

Ben: (Breaks down crying) Bryce.....just why 

June 20th 2020

Ben: (skateboarding shirtless) and flip 

(does a trick) 

Ben: (lands it) Let's go 

(A girl sits on a nearby bench watching) Very nice

Ben: Why thank you....Do I know you from something 

Elle: Hi my name is Elle, Elle McKinnon from....

Ben: Wonder yes I know now 

Elle: I just have to say (rubs his chest) you look amazing 

Ben: You don't look bad yourself 

Elle: (smirks) Why don't we go behind that shed over there and let's say I give you a nice blowjob

Ben: Well I (looks at a bench he and Bryce sat on) Screw it 

(soon after)

Elle: (on her knees she pulls down his pants) oooh 8 Inches wow so big 

Ben: Yeah I'm not too ashamed of my cock at all

Elle: (starts deepthroating it) 

Ben: Awe Hell yes babe 

Elle: mmmm so tasty 

Ben: (moans as she works her magic on his cock)Oh how I love being Bi

Ben Daon will Return in.........

The Wonder Boys: Parenthood 

Coming Soon 

-Epsilon


End file.
